Stars Dawning
by Kitaino Megami
Summary: Card Captor S/Star Episode I: Meet Kitaino Megami- Card Captor Extrodinare... even if she doesn't know it yet. This my first CCS/CC fan fic, Card Captor S (S representing the word star).
1. Act I

Card Captor S: Episode I: Act I- Card Captor S(tar) © Kitaino Megami- A Card Captor Sakura Fan Fiction- Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP  
  
Episode 1: Stars Dawning  
  
A small girl sat on a swing crying softly. The girl blinked, revealing a pair of extremely pale blue eyes, with flakes of silver stirred in. Strands of green hair hung loose from her now thick, messy braid, which hung down her back, ending somewhere not far above her knees. It was also astonishing, like the girls eyes, and was a brilliant shade of jungle green. Her bangs parted in the middle of her forehead and hung down either side, resting below her chin. Two extremely pale pink ribbons bound the ends of the braid, one at the top and one at the bottom. She ran her are across her eyes a few times, sniffling.  
  
"Mumma. Daddy. I don't want to leave."  
  
A hand reached up holding out a pale blue rose to the girl.  
  
"Don't cry, Little One. It shouldn't be forever. We'll see you again."  
  
"Mumma. " the girl cried, throwing her arms around the tall, elegant woman whose pale blue eyes echoed those of her daughter.  
  
The woman's hair was long and hung down below almost to her ankles. A braid was pulled from both sides of the woman's head and merge in back, near the base of her neck, to form one large braid which laid atop the lower portion of the woman's hair which hung loose. Her hair was a silverish blue leaving many people amazed to discover that her daughter's hair was such a stunning shade of green. The woman lifted her own teary gaze to look at the man who was her husband. He stared back at her briefly, his striking turquoise eyes revealing nothing about the inner torture he was presently experiencing. When he could no longer bear the tears of the two people he cared for most, he turned his head. Silently, a soft but chilling breeze slipped across the playground, causing his sort violet hair to rustle in the wind. A thin, lofty old woman, with wispy grey-white hair, and a younger woman of around 23, approached the sad trio. The older lady's thin lips where pressed tightly together as she reached out and tapped the mother on the shoulder. Turning slowly, the mother nodded, reluctantly releasing her small child. Her father picked her up, whispering comforting words in her ear as he handed her a gift wrapped in pink satin-like cloth.  
  
"Keep it until you get a letter. I'll send it to you myself, it'll tell you to open it."  
  
The older, grey-haired lady reached out her hand to intercept the gift, "I'll keep it for her, to make sure she doesn't open it until she is told to."  
  
The little girl's father snapped the package away, "She may be small but she's smarter then you seem to think," he snarled angrily.  
  
The lady laughed, a rough, cackling sort of laugh which made the little girl cling closer to her father, burying her face in his indigo colored silk shirt, not wanting to see the lady's cold, uncaring eyes.  
  
"She can't be more than three!"  
  
He stared at the lady, "She may be young, but she's extremely intelligent."  
  
The lady shook her head, "Chances are, she still doesn't understand what you mean! The girl is three!"  
  
The other, younger lady, with her soft amber hair and kind cinnamon eyes, tapped the older woman on the shoulder, "I read the information about this little girl, she's extremely gifted and seems to have near, if not surpassing, a genius level IQ."  
  
"Alright then! She can keep it, but don't complain to me if she doesn't obey you!"  
  
"She's not a pet! She doesn't have to obey! As long as she listens to instructions!" The child's mother shouted.  
  
The younger woman walked over to the mother, "Please, ma'am. Don't worry about your daughter," she spoke softly, "Uriko-san is old and callous, but I can assure you that I will keep a close eye on her for you. As if she where of my own family."  
  
The mother nodded, "Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome," she said and approached the father. She held out her arms to the little girl. "Come now, small one. I'll take good care of you while you are away from your Mumma and Daddy. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
The small girl's sobbing slowed as she lifted her head to look and the soft- spoken woman, "Bu.. but I don't wanna go."  
  
"Oh, I understand, you'll miss them, right?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"But I'm sure you'll like it a Kansei Village. And they'll write to you and you can write them," she cast a sad glance at the child. "If you ever miss them, you can come and she me. We'll even call them if you'd like."  
  
"Mumma?" the girl asked. "Promise?"  
  
Her mother nodded and helped her daughter into the arms of this near stranger whom she, for some unknown reason, so readily trusted.  
  
"Mumma. Daddy. I love you dearly." she whispered, closing her eyes against the oddly familiar warmth she felt from the woman's arms.  
  
"We love you, too," they whispered into her ear.  
  
As the two women walked away from the parents, Uriko snuffed, "This is exactly why I plan on retiring soon and never looking at another child in my life. This line of work is so aggravating!" she barked.  
  
"Uriko-san!" the younger woman chastised, "You are very cruel sometimes!" She shook her head, her short amber hair encircling her face as she placed her precious cargo into the backseat. 


	2. Act II

Card Captor S: Episode I: Act II- Card Captor S(tar) © Kitaino Megami- A Card Captor Sakura Fan Fiction- Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP  
  
Episode 1: Stars Dawning  
  
The memories faded, washed away by the rain that was falling outside. Kitaino Megami reached out one hand and ran it down the window with the water. It was dark out side from the storm but she could still see a little bit as the mail truck pulled up. She didn't move from her spot on the window seat. It had been nearly three months since the last time she had received a letter from her parents.  
  
"Six years. and three months." she whispered. It had been three months before her fourth birthday when she had had to leave. Despite her vast wealth of knowledge and her 164 IQ, she still didn't fully understand why she had been made to leave. Sometimes she even felt as if they hadn't told her the truth, or at least not all of it. But what did it really matter? She knew they loved her more than life itself. Although that was another thing that bothered her about having to leave. She heaved a heavy sigh as she listened to the conversation of two of the passing girls in the hall outside her room.  
  
"I wish it wasn't so horridly dreary again today!"  
  
"I know, to bad we can't force the sun into coming out."  
  
"Maybe not, but I know who you can talk to if you really want the sun that bad."  
  
One of the girls snickered and Megami shook her head. "It wasn't as if she really had any control over the weather, but most of the other kids in the village would almost swear she did. Those who had known her longest couldn't even deny the fact that the weather seemed to shift with her mood. Although she could point out many a time when she cried and the sun shown at the same time, but she never seemed to get around to it.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I like the rain."  
  
Megami raised her head to see a silvery haired girl, "Ikino-san!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, we're friends. So call me Kasumi!"  
  
Megami giggled, "Hai! Kasumi-chan!"  
  
"Kitaino-chan! You've got a letter!!"  
  
Kasumi gave the green-haired girl and playful shove, "Go on! Hino-chan called you!"  
  
"Hai! COMING!!!"  
  
Megami ran down the stairs of the cottage towards the sheltered outdoor parlor on the left side of the building where Hino Karei passed out the mail. Hino-chan had kept the promise that she had made to Megami's parents just over six years ago, never once letting up. In the beginning, when Megami arrived at Kansei Village, a sort of boarding house made of lots of little cottages and slightly bigger ones-which were called retreats-Hino- chan had been an assistant to Uriko-san. Then when Uriko-san had retired, Hino-chan made sure that Megami was moved to the cottage she was put in charge of, Mikomi Cottage, which was where they both lived now. She burst into the parlor, a small smile beginning on her face.  
  
"A letter, really, Hino-chan!?"  
  
Hino Karei nodded as she handed the girl the letter. Megami ripped open the envelope and read through the letter. She paused, almost dazed, and re- read the letter again and a third time, her face becoming more of a blur of emotion each time.  
  
"What is it, Gami-chan..?" Miss Hino asked worriedly.  
  
"The. the package."  
  
"You mean that gift."  
  
"Yes, that one. They want me to open in it now. today."  
  
"Is that all.? Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Megami nodded slowly, dropped the letter, and raced up the stairs to her room. She nearly slammed her door in her haste to get the present from so long ago out of the trunk at the foot of her bed. She sat on the floor, holding the box out in front of her for a long time before she worked up the courage to pull the pale blue ribbon that tied the pink satin shut around the package. When she did, she let the pink cloth slip to the floor and dropped the ribbon, catching a smaller box just before it hit the blue shag carpet which covered her floor. In one hand, she held a strange looking book with a lock on it and in the other she held a small box, like one would keep a pair of earrings in, covered in pale silver velvet. She carefully placed the book on the floor and the box on top. There she sat, starring nervously at the gifts for what seemed like ages. 


End file.
